The present invention relates to condition-based electronic message delivery.
Today, modern business and other communication rely heavily on sending and receiving messages. That may be text-based messages, voice messages and continuously increasing video messages. Most of these communication message exchanges are asynchronous, meaning that a sending instance, e.g., an e-mail sender may write and may send an e-mail at one time instance, while the other communication person may receive the message at a different point in time. However, it may also happen, that the sender writes e-mails regarding the same topic at different time instances. One reason may be that environmental conditions may have been changed. On the other side, it may be the case that a certain message may only be important for a receiver up to a certain point in time, e.g. before the end of a working day, or before a certain decision. In this case, the sender may write a sequence of different conditions into the e-mail and the receiver may decide by himself, based on the context, which part of the message may be still relevant. The sender may also write several e-mails, each one for a specific potential event in the future. For the receiver this would mean that he may have to read through all the e-mails deciding, which of the messages sent may have the highest probability to be relevant at the time he may read the stream of e-mails, all relating to the same subjects.